


i got lost in the dawning of spring

by humanluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fae Luke Hemmings, Flower Crowns, M/M, Witch Calum Hood, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: calum gets lost in the woods.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i got lost in the dawning of spring

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that i was inspired to write. title from 'dawning of spring' by anson seabra. enjoy!

Calum is pretty sure that he’s lost in the middle of the woods.

He’d just wanted to go for a little walk, get some fresh air in the newly warm air, the remnants of winter having just melted away and the beginning of spring shooting up around him. There are birds chirping, and the sunlight is streaming in between the trees, budding with leaves as he makes his way through the forest. He doesn’t remember which way he came from, so he just continues through the trees, watching as squirrels and chipmunks run across the ground, still covered in dead leaves from the previous fall and the tiny buds of flowers peeking up through the soft soil. 

Calum likes to go for walks when he gets too into his head, to take a break from all the stress and such of his life. He lives just outside of the forest, so it was his go to place for escapism. It had been too snowy, too cold for many months for him to properly go for a walk, none of the pathways cleared from the snow and ice that had built up on top of the ground.

But the seasons were finally changing over, warm sun streaming in through his windows and a familiar feeling tugging him out, luring him for a walk in the forest for the first time since the leaves had fallen from the trees. He hadn’t meant to get lost, and he doesn’t think he’s ever gotten lost in the woods before, so he’s grateful for the knife at his side in case he comes across any shady characters or animals that might try to do him harm. 

He finally sees a break in the trees, and thinks maybe he’s made his way back to his cottage on the edge of the woods, but when he steps into a clearing, he knows this certainly isn’t his home. There’s a certain… energy in the field, and the grass is greener and the sun brighter here than it had been back at home. He wonders if the other witches are up to no good nearby (it certainly wouldn’t be the first time, they liked to play tricks on him regularly), trying to get him lost in the woods so he wouldn’t try anything to get back at them. But the energy didn’t _feel_ sinister, so he allows it. 

He sits himself down in the grass, soft and prickly against his skin, and he basks in the sunlight for a moment. His feet are tired from his long trek, and he thinks maybe he should have worn better boots if he was going to be out for so long, but he’d just intended on going for a short walk, not anything long. He lays back a little bit, looking around at the small buttercups and daisies that had pushed their way out of the ground and thinking that they look like they’d been blooming for longer than spring had arrived. He shakes off the thought, letting himself relax against the warm ground as he tries to absorb as much of the sunlight as possible. 

“Never seen you here before,” he hears a soft voice say, and it startles him, sitting up with a start. There’s a man sitting in the grass nearby, making a crown out of some of the daisies, looking at him with curious eyes. They’re the most magnificent blue that Calum has ever seen, so much so that sapphires should aspire to look so clear and beautiful. His golden curls fall over his head delicately, and he wonders briefly if the man was carved by the gods themselves, much like the Mother of him and all the witches before him.

“I’ve never been to this clearing before,” Calum says warily, his fingers easy on the hilt of his dagger. The other man just laughs lightly, and the sound is like bells pealing, soft and gentle and inviting. “What are you?” Calum knew this man could not be like him, yet he knew something about him was different, special. He could feel it radiating off of him. 

“I’m certain most people ask who you are before you ask _what_ they are, little witch boy,” he hums a little bit, and Calum almost pales as how easily he picks up on it. “Not too often I see a male witch, though. You’re one of a kind.” He smiles a little as he finishes his work on the crown, setting it delicately on the grass next to an already finished one that has violets twisted in with it. Calum wonders briefly where and how he could have gotten violets, since it was far too early in the season for them. “My name is Luke, in case you were wondering.” 

“You haven’t answered my question,” Calum repeats. “I didn’t ask who you were, Luke.” Luke just smiles, tucking a golden curl behind his ear, delicately pointed at the end. Calum’s fist tightened around the handle of his knife. “Did you bring me here to cause me harm?” 

“My brothers and sisters are much more inclined to cause harm than I am, don’t fret,” he says with another smile. He picks himself up off the grass, and he’s taller and broader than he seemed on the ground. Calum tries hard not to be too captivated by him, but he seems to almost glow in the sunlight, smiling down at him. He’s still unsure of his presence, despite his claims to not cause him harm. He pulls himself up from the ground as well, fingers still loose around his dagger, grateful for the fact that it’s made up of iron, if needed. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear it. And I certainly didn’t bring you here. You brought yourself.” Calum furrows his brow at the confusing but beautiful man in front of him. 

“I was taught never to believe a fae’s words,” Calum says plainly. “My coven told me so.” Luke rolls his eyes a little bit, picking up the crown with the violets and placing it onto Calum’s curl-covered head. 

“They match your eyes,” Luke notated, and Calum bites his lip at the thought of his one giveaway. That must have been how Luke had known what he was -- his magic must not work here, in this clearing. “I had a feeling I would make a new friend today, so I thought I would come and wait for you. Are you going to solidify that thought, or are you going to make an enemy of me today?” 

Calum thinks for a moment. He knows it’s not a good idea to become close with someone of Luke’s kind, but the fact that he so kindly made him this crown, placed it atop his head and told him he’d had a premonition of him… there must be larger beings at work. His grip falls from the dagger, still safe in its sheath and strapped to his thigh if he requires it any time soon. He has no other way to protect himself here, it seems, as his magic falls flat, not singing in his veins like it normally is. He wonders if he’d noticed it if it were not for the man across from him. 

“I suppose I can give you my trust today,” he says, and Luke smiles a little wider at him, placing his own wreath of flowers atop his golden curls. 

“Good, because I only have a little more time before the others come looking for me,” Luke says with a shrug. Calum shrinks into himself a little, the thought of more fae in this space where he can’t protect himself with anything but a dagger… that would be less than ideal for him. “Don’t worry, they won’t come here. They don’t like it here. We don’t have powers here, either. Save for my ears, I’m just as human as you are.” 

“And your looks,” Calum grumbles, cheeks hot but he’s unsure if it’s from the sun beating down on him here, or his heart rattling beneath his ribcage. The corner of Luke’s mouth turns up playfully as he looks over at Calum, and Calum just grumbles to himself again as he plops back down onto the grass. His feet still hurt from his long trek in the woods, and he still isn’t sure how he’s going to find his way home. Maybe he can ask the birds for some help when he leaves. His birdspeak is a little rusty, but he thinks he can manage it well enough. 

“Do you live on the other side of the woods?” Luke asks, curious as he sits back down across from Calum. He’s picking buttercups now, twisting them together into a smaller and more intricate crown. Calum wonders briefly what could be small enough to wear something like that. 

“What does it matter to you? Are you going to come to my home and have some tea?” Calum asks, half joking. Luke shrugs a little bit, humming to himself under his breath. It sounds more melodic than anything else he’s ever heard, and he listens to his sister sing a lot. She’s a very talented singer, but even she couldn’t hold a candle to this man. Calum thinks he needs to stop thinking so hard about him. 

“If you’d have me, that sounds lovely,” he says with a shrug. “I’d invite you home with me, but I’m not sure if the others would appreciate a witch with an iron dagger in their midst. Personally, I don’t mind. I know you won’t hurt me unless necessary. But my court… might think otherwise of you.” 

“Well yes, we were raised to be wary of one another, I’m certain,” Calum says, moving to lay on his stomach in the grass. He would have laid on his back, but then he would have crushed the back of his flower crown, and he’s sure that Luke wouldn’t have appreciated that. 

“We certainly were,” he says with a shrug. “Not sure why. But I can tell, since you still haven’t given me your name.” He looks up from the buttercup wreath he’s twisting into shape in his hands, an eyebrow raised. “If you don’t want to give it to me, that’s fine, but I gave you mine. Only fair.” Calum chews on his lip for a moment, watching as butterflies flutter among the flowers and blades of grass. 

“It’s Calum,” he says softly, looking over to Luke. “My name is Calum.” Luke smiles to himself, almost triumphant as he finishes his tiny floral crown. Luke opens his mouth to speak, but there’s a rustling in the trees just on the outside of the clearing, and Calum’s hand flies to his dagger again, ready to strike if there’s anything treacherous on the other side. 

“Lu, are you hanging out in this stupid fucking clearing again,” he hears an aggravated voice say, and another fae pops up at the very edge of the clearing. Even from here, Calum can see their emerald eyes and messy blond hair that still manages to look neat atop their head. The new fae makes a face at Calum’s presence. “Your mother’s looking for you. We need to go.” Luke’s face falls a little bit. 

“That’s my cue,” he hums softly. He unties the small crown he’d made of buttercups, tying it around Calum’s wrist. “Hopefully you know what a buttercup means, Calum. Maybe we’ll meet here again someday.” He stands up and brushes some grass off of his pants. 

“Luke, come _on_ ,” the other fae chides, and Luke gives him a look.

“I’m coming, Michael,” he retorts, and gives Calum one last grin before following the so-called Michael out of the clearing. Calum looks down at the small bracelet of buttercups circling his wrist, a contrast to his warm skin, and he smiles a little bit to himself before prying himself out of the grass and attempting to find his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
